Problem: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{4n - 5}{n - 6} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $n - 6$ $ -(4n - 5) = \dfrac{n - 6}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(4n - 5) = n - 6 $ $-24n + 30 = n - 6$ $30 = 25n - 6$ $36 = 25n$ $25n = 36$ $n = \dfrac{36}{25}$